Indiana Jones Adventure World
}} 'Indiana Jones Adventure World' is a rebranding of Zynga's Facebook social network game ''Adventure World released in September 2011. The game's integration with the ''Indiana Jones'' brand began in October 2011 as Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game. After the rebranding began, Indiana Jones started communicating to the player through in-game mailed messages. On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed to Indiana Jones Adventure World and the character of Indiana Jones was introduced as an in-game non-player character with player adventures considered part of the ''Indiana Jones'' canon. On August 31, 2012, Zynga announced through its forum that no new content would be created for Indiana Jones Adventure World. This was followed up with the game being closed to new members on November 15 with a message informing existing players that the game would shut down for them on January 13, 2013. Publisher's summary Alright adventurers, time to hold on to those sweet, suede fedoras. We have a runaway boulder of excitement to share. Zynga is proud to announce that we’re teaming up with Lucasfilm to bring ''Indiana Jones - the KING of lost idol hunting, bull whipping, holy grail-ing and flying (but not landing) - to your favorite adventure game. Adventure World: An Indiana Jones Game will be coming soon to a browser near you. Adventure World unlocks a whole wide world of exploration, discovery and puzzle-solving fun, and the world just wouldn’t be the same without the icon that defines adventure as we know it.'' A very special integration with ''Indiana Jones is starting in October. But don’t wait to grab life by the boulders! Play Adventure World now at: http://apps.facebook.com/playadventureworld/. Check out our Facebook fan page for more info: http://www.facebook.com/adventureworld'' Plot summary The newest recruit of the Adventure Society travels the world to discover the secret of El Dorado in Central America, solve the riddle of the Sphinx in Egypt and uncover the mystery of the Yeti in Tibet. The Secret of El Dorado The Adventure Society believes they've found El Dorado in Central America and set up Base Camp around the temple under the leadership of Professor John Allen. However, access to the temple can only come with returning four animal shaped idols, scattered across Central America, to their pedestals at the temple. The Society's newest recruit embarks on a journey through jungle, mountain, cavern and volcano taking on the obstacles and protectors of the idols on the way to recovering the four pieces needed to unlock the secret of El Dorado. Navigating the temple, the recruit makes their way to El Dorado's treasury to discover the structure has another temple inside, holding the Alchemist's Box, an Egyptian artifact. Warriors of the Sky Harold Oxley is in South America searching for the Temple of the Sky and asks Indiana Jones for help in finding the individual pieces of its key. Jones gets a lead that the pieces to the Temple lie in Peru and asks the newest member of the Adventure Society to assist in finding them. Indiana Jones and the Calendar of the Sun Indiana Jones is flown to South America by Jock Lindsey to search for the Calendar of the Sun — an artifact said to create eclipses — assisted by the Adventure Society's newest member. On their approach to the jungle, the pair travel through an area with flora thought to be extinct. There, they find and investigate a standing stone. With his research indicating that the Calendar is made up of two pieces, one representing the sun and the other the moon, Jones decides that if his partner looks for the Lunar Component, he would go after the Solar Component. The journey toward the Moon Temple takes the Adventure Society member through a place containing more extinct specimens, albeit in the form of three birds: the dodo, Great Auk and Red-throated Wood Rail. For Jones, his search for the Sun Temple leads to a run-in with the Brotherhood of the Eclipse working with Forrestal, a rival archaeologist. As the recruit makes headway through the Lunar Mine and into an ancient forge, Jones fends off a group of Brotherhood members and ends up on a speeding truck that has had its brakes cut. However, Jones survives the encounter and claims the Sun Component. Things don't go so well for the recruit. By the time the adventurer navigates the Moon Temple, the Moon Component's altar is empty and a Brotherhood plane escapes with the artifact, heading for the Valley of the Kings. Jones reunites with the recruit and the pair find Forrestal caught in a trap, betrayed and abandoned by the Brotherhood. He reveals details of the Brotherhood and that while the apparently centuries-old organization has a presence in many locations, they were particularly active in Egypt. West Pole Adventure The Adventure Society recruit searches for clues about the mysterious Professor Klaus. River of Gold Forrestal finds a river flowing beneath El Dorado and, seemingly in a gesture of good will, contacts the Adventure Society to split the rewards in exhange for their assistance. The river is turning anything it touches into gold, and the Adventure Society recruit is off to discover the source. The recruit's journey uncovers four pieces to a map and treasures of Egyptian origin scattered along the route. When the river was followed into an underground cavern, Harold Oxley showed interest not in the Egypt connection, but the idea that crystal skulls lay there. Indiana Jones and the Riddle of the Sphinx Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir is hired by someone working for a "Man with the Silver Eye" to locate the Library of Alexandria and acquires a copy of The Riddle of the Sphinx believed to contain a message from Osiris to the Pharaohs regarding a powerful artifact. When Indiana Jones and his companion from the Adventure Society arrived in Egypt they found Sallah had gone missing. Following a trail Sallah had left behind, the pair rescued the digger from an underground trap. Path to Love The Adventure Society's search of Cleopatra's Palace is hampered when its influence is asserted over the hearts of the Society's members. As each of them succumb to the 'love bug', the Society's newest recruit manages to recover the Heart of Cleopatra and counteract its effects. The Lost Pyramids Sallah and the Adventure Society recruit follow the Legend of Three Brothers to find two buried pyramids. Guardian of the Underworld Indiana Jones and René Emile Belloq find themselves chasing the same artifact: the Scales of Osiris. Unwilling to stand in judgement of the god of the underworld, Belloq manipulates the Adventure Society recruit into taking his place. Triangle Islands Marcus Brody gets marooned in the Triangle Islands near Bermuda. Courts of the Fae The Adventure Society recruit heads to Ireland in search of faerie treasure. The recruit gives chase to what appears to be a leprechaun who is leaving patches of clover sprouting in his wake. When he's caught, the leprechaun professes to be a simple shoemaker but encouragement from Professor Allen sends the recruit after the leprechaun's treasure, which ultimately turns out to be a large hoard of shoes. The Head of Sobek The Adventure Society recruit joins Sallah to investigate Egypt's Krokodilopolis, the legendary Crocodile City. Indiana Jones and the Totem of the Ages Realising that the Man with the Silver Eye is after the Totem of the Ages, Indiana Jones and his Adventure Society companion move to recover it first. With the Totem Base already in Society hands, the pair travels the world to gather the three remaining pieces: the Moai Totem, Visage of Anubis and Head of Quetzalcoatl. Journeying to Easter Island, they find the Silver Eye Mercenaries have already begun an extensive dig for the Moai Totem. Jones and his partner sabotage the mercenaries' driller and play on their superstitions to encourage them to abandon the site, allowing the pair to claim the artifact for themselves. The Sinking Island When the island village of Tepe worshippers is beseiged by a series of natural disasters, the Adventure Society recruit attempts to help them. Scrolls of the Beast A trip to an Egyptian market sees the Adventure Society recruit chasing after a group of thieves who have stolen a merchant's valuable scrolls. Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Yeti Indiana Jones is called away to a meeting at Barnett College leaving the Adventure Society recruit to head to Tibet alone. There the adventurer runs into Marion Ravenwood who is in the country chasing after a thief who has stolen from her. The pair discover that the Man with the Silver Eye is looking for the lost city of Shangri-La's secret to immortality and move to destroy the entrance before he can do so. Indiana Jones and the Stolen Medallion With the Man with the Silver Eye foiled, Marion Ravenwood and the Adventure Society recruit turn their attention on retrieving the item stolen from Ravenwood: the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra. The Story of Argent Origins The Man with the Silver Eye steals the Calendar of the Sun from Marcus Brody and the Adventure Society recruit goes to get it back. Indiana Jones and the Beast Out of Time Indiana Jones and the Society recruit return to South America to defeat the Man with the Silver Eye once and for all. Though they stop him, Silver Eye unleashes a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the pair. The dinosaur kills Silver Eye, leaving the adventurers to flee the beast. Indiana Jones and the Vault of Power The Adventure Society Base Camp is raided of its artifacts by mysterious men in suits. The recruit picks up their trail to recover the pieces and soon after receives word from Sallah that the same group has has hit Cairo to take the artifacts collected there. Disturbing the Egyptian relics unleashes mummies into the streets of Cairo. Indiana Jones saves Sallah from a trio of the undead and fights with the Society member against the others to undo the magic. The men in suits, meanwhile, are apparently eager to crate the artifacts and find them a place in Nevada. The recruit and Jones parts ways after he helps the Adventure Society member catch a plane and follow the men back to a warehouse. There the recruit is approached by Eaton and Musgrove who reveal their trail was part of a test. With events brewing in Germany, Eaton and Musgrove propose that Professor Allen and his crew become their "top men." The Cursed Eagle! The Adventure Society recruit rejoins Indiana Jones in Egypt when the archaeologist believes he has found the resting place of the eagle of the French XIII Battalion. At a temple, the pair discover that the Napoleonic soldiers are still on their feet, cursed for their role in destroying the Sphinx's nose. Voynich Manuscript When word comes that someone is trying to use the Voynich Manuscript to resurrect the Man with the Silver Eye, the Adventure Society recruit heads to Germany with Johnson and Johnson to speak with the scattered former members of Siver Eye's group. The Army of Fate A return to Tibet sends the Adventure Society recruit in search of the Staff of Command, an ancient artifact used to control the Army of Fate. Twin Serpents The Adventure Society recruit goes looking for the seperated blue and orange pieces of the Twin Serpent Idol at the artifact's temple. Indiana Jones and the Lost Arena Indiana Jones and the Society recruit brave the dangers of a lost legendary Egyptian arena to recover the Whip of the Golden Gladiator. Overcoming several of the arena's dangers, the pair eventually comes face to face with The Boss, the final obstacle in the shape of a dinosaur. However, the beast is subdued when the recruit grabs the artifact and uses arena prize to shatter The Boss with one crack of the whip. Tibet Iron Kitchen The Adventure Society takes on the Man with the Silver Eye to win the favor of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. The Birthday Boondoggle The Adventure Society rallies to celebrate Professor Allen's birthday. Vault of the Genie While Indiana Jones is in Iceland, the entire Adventure Society converges on Cairo to find the Vault of the Genie. However, Professor Allen believes his time with Society is at an end and announces his retirement. Appearances Characters *Aker's Revenge *Akil *Allah *Amy the Anteater *An-Ha-Spat *Marcus Antonius *Anubis *Ella Allen *Professor John Allen *Emily Balderdash *Bakari *René Emile Belloq *Belloq's Goon *Bomani *The Boss *Elizabeth Brody *Marcus Brody *John Cabot *Julius Caesar *Cargo Carl *Chaplin the Capybara *Cleo the Lion *Cleopatra *Gordon Conrad / Man with the Silver Eye *Victor Conrad *Crazy Carl *Day-Long Deb *Amelia Earhart *Eaton *Edmundo *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Percy Harrison Fawcett *Flippy the Frog *Fluffy the Ewe *Forrestal *Franklin *Frannie the Fennec Fox *Fred the Fennec Fox *Gold Legs *Goldy *Great White *Trip Hawthorne *Henry *James Dewitt Hill *Hoover the Anteater *Hoppy the Baladi Rabbit *Horus *Henry Hudson *Zoey Hugo *Instant Ivy *Isis *Isis the Ibis *Jack *Jenkins *Johnson *Johnson *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Indiana Jones *Klaus *Leon the Lion *Jock Lindsey *Long-Haul Larry *Ma'at *Maggy *Malcolm *Martha *McGillicuddy *Medallion Thief *Moderate Mary *Mohan *Monkey Chief *Montezuma *Musgrove *Nur-Ab-Sal *Oscar the Baby Seal *Osiris *Harold Oxley *Ozzy the Ocelot *Papa Cliffjumper *Saint Patrick *Qin Shi Huang *Queen Coral *Queen Nestweaver *Queen Webspinner *Quick Quentin *Rachel *Abner Ravenwood *Marion Ravenwood *Red King of the Incas *Roosevelt the Monkey *Santa Claus *Scarlett the Macaw *Sleepy the Sloth *Smokey the Canary *Smythe *Sobek *Son of Cliffjumper *Ken Sprocket *Steamy the Salamander *Sun Wukong *Two-Day Tom *Uncle Cliffjumper *Walter the Woolly Mammoth *Lady Octavia Wilde *Yeti Chief *A. Zyng Artifacts *Abundance Idol *Adventurer's Master Key *Alchemist's Box *Arrowhead Collection **Jade Arrowhead **Onyx Arrowhead **Rock Arrowhead **Gold Arrowhead **Ruby Arrowhead *Azure Skull *Bird Idol *Blue Feather *Calendar of the Sun **Lunar Component **Solar Component *Champion's Sunstone *Cleopatra's Bust *Cleopatra's Carpet *Coatl's Eye Gem *Conquistador Collection **Doubloon **Aruebus **Mastiff Collar **Pike Head **Helmet *Crook and Flail of Osiris *Crown of Bakari *Crown of Bomani *Crystal skull *El Dorado Collection **Gold Dust **Gold Necklace **Gold Trinket **Gold Headdress **Gold Beads *Emerald Scarab *Encryption Idol *Fountain of Youth *Garnet Scarab *Gemstone Collection **Gleaming Jet **Fire Opal **Raw Jade **Amethyst Geode **Quartz Spike *Gold Skull *Gold Vase *Green Feather *Harp of the Dagda *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra *Heart of Cleopatra *Idol of Endurance *Idol of Energy *Idol of Friendship *Idol of Plenty *Idol of Prosperity *Idol of Vigor *Idol of Wealth *Idol of Wisdom *Jade Skull *Jade Vase *Jaguar Idol *Jewelry Collection **Onyx Ring **Onyx Lip Plug **Oynx Earring **Onyx Necklace **Onyx Brooch *Key of Anubis *Key of Isis *Key of Horus *Lapis Pyramid *Leprechaun's Treasure *Lucky Dragon Chest *Luxury Goods Collection **Jade Trinket **Feathers **Abalone Shell **Gold Necklace **Cotton Cloth *Monkey Idol *Mountainheart Gem *Montezuma's Headdress *Red Feather *Ruby Skull *Ruby Vase *Sapphire Skull *Scales of Osiris *Snake Idol *Standing Stones *The Thunderbird *Turquoise Skull *Voynich Manuscript *Warrior Collection **Atlatl **Feather Shield **Jaguar Helmet **Hide Cloak **Obsidian Club *Whip of the Golden Gladiator Locations *Atlantis *Australia *Central America **Base Camp **Cave of Montezuma **Cavern **Deep Jungle **El Dorado **Lost Cave **Mountain **Volcano *China **Shanghai ***Club Obi Wan *Cuba **Havana *Egypt **Cairo **Cleopatra's Palace **Giza ***Great Sphinx **Krokodilopolis **Valley of the Kings ***Tomb of Anubis ***Tomb of Horus ***Tomb of Isis ***Tomb of Osiris *Germany *Hanging Gardens of Babylon *Ireland *Hong Kong *London *Nepal **''The Raven'' *Rome *Salzburg *South America **Brazil **Moon Temple **Sun Temple *Tibet **Shangri-La *United States of America **National Museum **New York ***Barnett College Vehicles and vessels *Adventure Society Biplane *Mega Driller 9000 Weapons *Weapon Collection **Obsidian Spear **Obsidian Club **Obsidian Knife **Obsidian Axe **Obsidian Bolo Miscellanea *Adventure Society *Anteater *Avian Society *Baladi Rabbit *Base Camp Collection **Antidote **Globe **Guide **Pen **Umbrella *Camel *Canary *Capybara *Cat *Crocodile *Dinosaur **Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dodo *Fennec Fox *Frog *Great Auk *Hummingbird *Ibis *Indy Collection **Indiana Jones' journal **Term Papers **Reading Glasses **Indiana Jones's Shoulder Bag **Glyphed Scroll *Jaguar *Jastro Expedition *Leprechaun *Lion *Llama *Macaw Bird *Marajoara *Miner Collection **Railroad Spike **Rock Hammer **Gold Pan **Jackhammer **Hardhat *Monkey *Mountaineer Collection **Carabiners **Harness **Hand Chalk **Ice Axe **Sturdy Rope *Mummy *Ocelot *Parrot Bird *''Professor McGillicuddy's Guide to Tracks and Trails'' *Quetzl Bird *Red-throated Wood Rail *Reindeer *Rescued Animal Collection **Sloth Blanket **Wool Sweater **Canary Feather **Salamander Tooth **Lucky Frog *Salamander *Scorpion *Sheep *Sloth *Snake **Asp **Bush Snake **Cobra **Coral Snake *Tapir *''The Daily Dig'' *Toucan Bird *Woolly mammoth *Yeti Game play Game play consisted of playing different missions to increase one's experience and treasure, and unlock additional items and missions. A mission would have the player's Adventure Society character go to a location and try to complete several quests. Quests would typically include collecting special items on the map, defeating a certain number of antagonists, interacting with different characters or collecting items from friends who also play the game. In the player's way would be obstacles that needed to be cleared (such as bushes and rocks), creatures and another antagonists to be fought (snakes, spiders, and even mummies, but never other people), and traps and puzzles (activating switches) to be overcome. Hidden treasure rooms might require a key to use, while certain areas might only be reached after the right resources are used correctly. Players might need to repair broken statues, push heavy blocks onto floor switches, feed bubble gum to crocodiles, or even dress up stalagmites like Yeti to scare off guards. Every action takes energy, which recovers slowly. Each mission would have a time limit for completion, ranging from several hours to nearly a week. Missions were organized into larger adventures, and could be repeated. Multiple missions could be attempted simultaneously, but the main limit would be the amount of energy to complete the quests in the mission. As a free social network game, the primary form of interaction was through requesting items from one's Facebook friends who also played the game. Some requests were sent through Facebook notifications, while others were posted to a player's wall, with the hope that a friend would see the request and click on it. Giving items to another player did not require the giver to have the item or remove it from their inventory. Other player interaction included visiting the base camp of one's friends, which allowed the player to help harvest their resources for mutual benefit. Thus a player with many friends who also played would have greater chances of collecting required items for a mission or to upgrade tools and camp structures. While it was possible to play the game with no Facebook friends, many of the missions required items that could only be obtained through friend requests or the spending of real world money. One could also request that friends assist them on a mission, which meant that the player could then be able to call upon their friend's character as a crew member in a mission for a few turns, and could post a reward to their friend for their assistance. One could also give gifts of items and energy packs to friends, and when receiving requested items from friends, one could automatically send your default resource as a thank-you present. Attributes The character has several attributes: *Energy - Nearly every action in the game would use one point of energy. Energy regenerates in the game, at a rate of 1 point every 7 real world minutes, up to a maximum cap of 30 energy (though the cap could be exceeded by picking up energy packs in game). Being attacked by enemies or getting hit by traps would also reduce one's energy (usually by only one or two points). With only a certain amount of energy, missions would require returning to the game later when the energy pool had filled up again. Energy that would be instantly added to the energy pool could be found when picking up basic treasures or defeating enemies or deactivating traps. Energy packs that could be saved for later use were given as a reward for completing certain missions, or could be given by friends. As the game progressed, base camp items and mission rewards included ways to permanently increase one's energy cap (energy pills), temporarily increase the energy cap (the windmill), and speed up the energy regeneration rate (Fountain of Youth). *XP (Experience) - Experience was used to determine the character's level. Nearly every action in the game would give some experience points, from clearing obstacles on the map, to defeating antagonists, to completing quests and missions. Upon reaching a new level of experience, a player's energy pool would be filled to the maximum, and possibly additional missions, base camp items, or gifts would be unlocked for the player to access. *Coins - Coins represented the in-game currency. Similar to experience, nearly every action in the game would give some coins, especially on missions. Coins could be used to purchase gadgets, supplies, base camp items and decor. The maximum limit for coins was 100,000. *Adventure cash - This represented a special kind of currency that could be used to bypass normal game limitations, such as to buy energy instantly, skip quest or collection requirements such as obtaining items from friends, add additional time to a mission's duration or gain particular items or resources. Initially, players would start with only 25 cash, and could only earn more by purchasing it from Zynga with real world money (their main source of revenue from an otherwise free-to-play game), or by completing Zynga partner offers (often involving purchases). Additionally, some items including some kinds of base camp decor, character costumes, and upgraded tools were only available for adventure cash. Later in the game, it was possible to earn small amounts of adventure cash from the Lucky Dragon Chest and the Wealth Idol (2 cash per day) in the base camp. *Supplies - Supplies represented the resources needed to attempt missions. Missions in the Central American portion of the game would consume certain numbers of supplies before they could be attempted. They could be earned by visiting the traders in one's base camp (paying coins to the trader who would then return later on with supplies), and visiting traders in neighbor's camps, and through the Supply Drop base camp structure. Missions developed later in the game's history (from Egyptian adventures and beyond) tended to not have supply or other resource pre-requisites to allow players to be able to play more missions at once without having to wait for supplies to show up. Tools, Gadgets, and Items Additionally, player characters could also have different tools, gadgets and other items. Tools were permanently carried and used to interact with the obstacles on a mission (or in a base camp), and could be upgraded to be more effective through the collection of tool parts. Tools started out at level one (doing one point of work) and could go up to level 6 (doing six points of work). Gadgets were single-use items that could help in a mission or in the base camp. Items were resources that could be collected in missions for their completion, or earned as rewards in missions and used elsewhere. *Tool Shop tools: These were the three basic tools in the game. These tools could be upgraded from level 1 to level 4 at the base camp's Tool Shop, while level 5 and 6 tools in this group could be the random reward of a challenge or available for purchase with adventure cash at different times. **Machete - for clearing vegetation **Whip - for defeating creatures, and also swinging across chasms **Pickaxe - for clearing rocks and crystals *Sallah's Bazaar tools: With the introduction of the Egypt adventures, four new tools were introduced, and could be upgraded at the Sallah's Bazaar base camp structure up to level six. Level 5 and 6 tools in this group could also be obtained through random prizes in challenges. **Shovel - for clearing sand piles and digging out items **Brush - for dusting off objects **Torch - for lighting braziers, clearing spider web-covered objects, attacking certain kinds of opponents (mummies), and melting candles and ice **Axe - for clearing logs **Hammer - for pounding in pegs, and attacking certain kinds of opponents (armored mummies) *Tibet Tool Yurt tools: With the introduction of the Tibet adventures, four more tools were introduced, and could be upgraded at the Tibet Tool Yurt up to level six. Level 5 and 6 tools in this group could also be obtained through random prizes in challenges. **Metal detector - for revealing hidden items found next to metal detector markers **Climbing gear - for climbing up frozen waterfalls **Wrench - for repairing machinery **Canteen - for extinguishing flames, watering plants, and melting salt crystals Additionally, level 99 tools (doing 99 points of work, effectively clearing any obstacle in one use) were made available for adventure cash for limited periods of time in mid 2012. Besides tools, players could purchase or construct gadgets to assist them in missions. Gadgets were single use items, though some would stay on the map until the mission was completed or they were consumed. Bait traps would attract their specific targeted creatures, who would attack the bait instead of the player character until the bait was consumed, giving the player time to complete other actions, attack the creature from another side, or move away. Poisoned bait would not only attract the targeted creature, it would also damage them slowly, until it was consumed. *Tool Shop gadgets: **Dynamite - cost 1,000 coins. Dynamite would do 30 points of damage to a rock or crystal, which would instantly clear it. Some types of rocks could only be destroyed with dynamite. **Grappling hook - cost 1,000 coins. Some maps contained a marked spot where a grappling hook could be installed to allow for the player to climb up and down. Once installed, it would remain on the location until the mission was finished. **Compass - cost 250 coins. Using a compass would point out the location to the nearest undiscovered entrance to a hidden treasure room. **Eagle - cost 250 coins. Using an eagle would clear fog from a map so that more areas could be seen without having to move to those areas. **Flare gun - cost 2,500 coins. Using a flare gun in a base camp would immediately procure a cache of supplies. Until the introduction of the Supply Drop base camp structure, this was the only way to instantly earn supplies in large quantities, rather than waiting for the return of the traders. *Zoey's Tent gadgets were designed for some of the later Central American adventures: **Spider bait (3 are crafted from 10 Mason jars and 7 horseflies) - attracted Mesoamerican spiders **Siren (3 are crafted from 10 hand cranks and 10 siren boxes) - used to wake up sleeping tapirs **Jaguar bait (3 are crafted from 10 cans of tune and 10 bottles of milk) - attracted jaguars **Stink bomb (5 are crafted from 10 stinkweeds and 10 stink gourds) - temporarily blocked the path of creatures **Ram bait (3 are crafted from 10 salt licks and 10 buttercups) - attracted rams *Indiana Jones's Tent gadgets: **Bear trap (3 are crafted from 10 pressure plates and 10 metal teeth) - would give 10 points of damage to the first creature to step on it. Super bear traps (causing 50 damage) were random rewards for completing challenges. **Snake bait (3 are crafted from 10 bouncy springs and 7 toy mice) - attracted Mesoamerican snakes **Poisoned snake bait (3 are crafted from 15 of Oxley's snake pellets and 15 spring loaded mice) - attracted and damaged Mesoamerican snakes **Grease (5 are crafted from 10 cotton swabs and 10 tins of hair pomade) - lubricated push blocks so that they would slide across the floor to a barrier rather than just moving one space *Belloq's Black Market gadgets were designed for use in Egyptian adventures: **Poisoned scorpion bait (3 are crafted from 5 eyes of newt and 5 shiny lures) - attracted and damaged scorpions **Bright lamp (3 are crafted from 8 bullseye lanterns and 7 strips of magnesium) - removed regenerating fog **Poisoned cobra bait (3 are crafted from 12 mongoose fangs and 12 bird decoys) - attracted and damaged Egyptian snakes **Mummy charm (3 are crafted from 15 hypnotic pendants and 15 symbols of Ra) - charmed mummies to serve as an ally *Trip's Gadget Tent introduced several more gadgets: **Master spider bait (3 are crafted from 6 Tibetan jars and 6 golden insects) - attracted and damaged spiders **Wolf bait (3 are crafted from 6 pieces of raw meat and 6 boxes of cooking ingredients) - attracted and damaged wolves **Portable boulder (5 are crafted from 15 giant boulders and 15 stone wheels) - used to defeat multiple opponents in a straight line **Adventure society intern (3 are summoned with 15 adventure parachutes and 15 adventure plane tickets) - summoned an Adventure Society intern to help on a map of a mission. The intern would follow the player character and whip any opponent that the player character whips, causing additional damage, and often preventing the opponent from counter-attacking for damage. Items were resources that could be used for various tasks: completing quests in a mission, crafting gadgets or upgrading tools or structures. Some items that were rewards for completing missions or challenges would appear in the inventory to be placed in the base camp. The basic types of items included: *Water, fuel, and food. Like supplies, these were originally consumed as required items to start a mission. Successfully completing a mission might reward the player with additional units of one type of this resource. Originally, a player's base camp would have one structure that could provide a resource (well, fuel depot, farm), and players would have to visit each other's base camps daily for the other items, or request them from friends. This system was later changed to allow players to build all three kinds of structures in their base camp, and upgrade them to give out more resources per each day's visit. Missions added later dropped the resource requirements to start the mission, and also items found in missions might provide additional units of these three resources. Finally, base camp structures (hydro plant, generator, field kitchen) were created to turn these resources into energy. *Glyphs - these were used to help upgrade Egyptian and Tibetan tools. A player could only have 50 of each specific glyph in their inventory. Players could also receive undeciphered glyphs for each country, which would reveal a specific glyph that would be added to the inventory after being used (deciphered). **Egyptian glyphs: Hand, Reed, Water, Eye, Bird, Cat, Ankh, Scarab **Tibetan glyphs: Victory, Knot, Umbrella, Dharma, Shell, Fish, Vase, Lotus *Items for upgrading base camp structures or crafting gadgets. These items were typically obtained from random base camp drops or by requesting them from friends (via direct request or wall post), although certain structures, like the windmill or Fountain of Youth would have items that would appear as random item drops in particular missions. *Items required for completing missions. These items were typically obtained by finding the item within the appropriate mission or by requesting them from friends (via direct request or wall post) and receiving them before the mission ended. Some of the more unique items included cans of shaving cream (for shearing llamas), ventriloquism books, and many of Prof. McGillicuddy's adventuring items, such as his Curse-B-Gone and sand sifters. *Items as rewards. These items typically would be used by the player as either instant rewards, or be placed as an item in the base camp. Many of these items would then give bonuses when visited, such as the pets like Fluffy the Ewe, or the statues, like the Energy Idol. Some reward items were just base camp decor. List of Adventures Prior to the release of the Egypt and Tibet adventures, the Central American adventures leading toward El Dorado were listed in difficulty order, without regard to their location type, or sub-adventures. After the user interface for selecting adventures was updated to include Egypt, the Central American adventures were re-organized into particular terrain types. This list uses the final category system. *The Secret of El Dorado (Search for the Lost City of Gold): Deep Jungle, Mountain, Cavern, Volano, El Dorado (these levels were not timed missions, to allow for players to return easily to reclaim animals found within to add to base camp, once they were unlocked). Since they were open-ended, they could not be re-started in their original state. *Deep Jungle: Treasure Trail, Snake March, Jungle Run, Cave of Montezuma, Safari Showdown, Lost Children *Mountain: Mountain Pass, Monkey Mountain, Ram Runner, Mountain of Madness, Bombing Run *Cavern: Danger Mine, Quaking Mine, Cave of Skulls, Coal Mine Canaries, Cursed Jade Mine *Volcano: Crater, Cracks of Gloom, Painted Volcano, Volcano Sanctum, Eruption! *El Dorado: Golden Tower, The Gauntlet, Twin Temples, Plundered Shrine, Inner Sanctum *Supply Crash (Investigate the crash of a supply plane): The Crash Site, The Snake Den, Native Negotiations, Radio Tower *Mask of the Hunter (Discover the power of the Mask of the Hunter): Temple of the Mask, The Great Stampede, The Jungle Hunt, Last Stand *Standing Stones (Look for the forgotten Standing Stones): Great River, The Mountain Chase, The Cave of Doom *Poachers (Stop the poachers!): Poacher Problems!, Poacher Peak, Poacher Ploy *Dark Ritual (Investigate a mysterious dark ritural): The Haunted Village, Creepy Crypt, Hallowed Halls, Trail of Fire. This adventure was introduced for Halloween 2011. *Warriors of the Sky (Uncover the legend of the Warriors of the Sky): Path of the Pyramids, Skyward Bound, Gallery of the Sky, Eyrie of the Generals *Calendar of the Sun (Indiana Jones and the Calendar of the Sun): Jungle Approach, Mystery of the Moon Door, Lunar Mine, Ancient Forge, The Temple of the Moon *West Pole Adventure (Search for the Bag of Nickolas): The Cookie Caper, Balloon Business, The List, Snowy Forest, Arctic Ascent, The Snowy Courtyard, Temple of Nickolas, Temple Escape. This adventure was introduced for Christmas 2011. *12 Days of Advent-ure (Re-live the 12 days of adventure): A Monkey in a Banana Tree, Two Jaguars, Three Log Traps, Four Green Snakes, Five Golden Things, Six Flames-A-Flaming, Seven Rams-A-Ramming, Eight Sloths-A-Milking, Nine Spiders Biting, Ten Whips-A-Swinging, Eleven Blocks-A-Pushing, Twelve Spikey Traps. This set of fun missions was introduced for Christmas 2011, and gave holiday decor and rewards. *Zoology (Help Emily research animals): Scientific Survey, The Elusive Ocelot *River of Gold (Investigate the River of Gold): Golden Source, Golden Jungle, Golden Cavern, Temple of the Golden Waters *Riddle of the Sphinx (Indiana Jones and the Riddle of the Sphinx): **Episode I: Riverfront Rescue, A Sandy Situation, Dig Site **Episode II: Library of Alexandria, Lost Oasis, Valley of the Kings **Episode III: The Desert, Sinister Siege, The Sphinx First Level *Path to Love (Explore Cleopatra's Palace): Gates of Cleopatra, Cleopatra's Boudoir, Heart of the Queen. This adventure was introduced for Valentine's Day 2012. *The Lost Pyramids (Reveal the Mysterious Lost Pyramids): Valley of the Lost Pyramids, The Raised Pyramid, Sunken Pyramid *Guardian of the Underworld (Search for the Scales of Osiris): Episode I: Desert of the Dead, Episode II: Thoth's Chambers, Episode III: Lake of Fire *Triangle Islands (Find Marcus Brody in the Triangle Islands): The Crescent Island, Shipwreck Island, Crash Island, Fertile Forest, Empty Island, Treasure Trove *Courts of the Fae (Delve into the Faerie Mounds of Ireland): End of the Rainbow, Cave of Melody, The Fae Bog. This adventure was introduced for St. Patrick's Day 2012. *The Head of Sobek (Return the Head of Sobek!): Crocodile City, Desert Rescue, Temple of Sobek *The Totem of the Ages (Indiana Jones and the Totem of the Ages): Episode I: Easter Island Dig, Episode II: Head of Quetzalcoatl, Episode III: Visage of Anubis *The Sinking Island (Save an island village!): The Doomed Village, Cave of the Mountain God, Fires of Tepe *Heroic Expeditions: Heroic Snake Marsh, Heroic Mountain Pass, Heroic Danger Mine, Heroic Jungle Run. The missions used the same maps as their regular counterparts, but increased the skill required to solve them, as well as adding heroic quests. *Scrolls of the Beast (Discover the bones of the beasts!): Market of Thieves, Pharaoh's Oasis, Bones of the Beast *Mystery of the Yeti (Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Yeti: What does the Man with the Silver Eye want with Yeti? Join Marion in this adventure to solve the mystery of the Yeti!): Valley Village, Lair of the Yeti, Yeti Trail, The Path to Immortality *The Stolen Medallion (Indiana Jones and the Stolen Medallion): Mercenary Mischief, Monastery Mayhem *The Story of Argent Origins (Infiltrate Silver Eye's Hidden Fortress: Infiltrate the Man with the Silver Eye's hidden fortress to foil his master plan): Mountains of Mystery, Secret Hideout *Beast out of Time (Indiana Jones and the Beast out of Time): Episode I: Temple of the Eclipse, Episode II: Jurassic Justice *The Vault of Power (Indiana Jones and the Vault of Power: Chase down the mysterious men in suits while recovering artifacts stolen from the Adventure Society!): Base Camp Invasion, The Great Cairo Caper *The Cursed Eagle! (Find the Eagle of the XIII Battalion: What will you and Indy find at the last known resting place of the cursed XIII Battalion ): The Cursed Eagle *Voynich Manuscript (Has the Man with the Silver Eye returned? Someone is trying to use the Voynich Manuscript to bring the Man with the Silver Eye back to life! Find out who!): Loose Ends, The Voynich Manuscript. While not requiring any friend requested items, The Voynich Manuscript mission was considered to be the most difficult mission in the game as it required picking up hundreds of items (and clearing paths to those items) across five maps while avoiding several boss-level creatures in only a four day time span. Most players who solved this mission had to resort to using energy packs and constant playing to complete the five quests. Smart players would map out each movement and avoid confrontations with the creatures on the maps to save energy. *Top Men Obstacle Courses (Complete the obstacle courses to prove yourself to the Top Men!): The Volcano Course, The Temple Race, The Cavern Challenge, Mountain Mudder *The Army of Fate (The Army of Fate is awakening! Stop these ancient warriors before their fury is unleashed on the world!): The Army of Fate *Twin Serpents (Recover the tragically separated Twin Serpents: Multiple paths lead to multiple choices in the Temple of the Twin Serpents): Temple of the Twin Serpents. *The Lost Arena (Indiana Jones and the Lost Arena: Join Indy in the search for the Whip of the Golden Gladiator): The Lost Arena *Tibet Iron Kitchen (Continue adventures with the Adventure Society! Face off against the Man with the Silver Eye in a cooking contest to win the favor of the Monkey King): Tibet Iron Kitchen *Birthday Boondoggle (Help make Prof. Allen's birthday the best ever!): The Birthday Boondoggle *Vault of the Genie (Crack the Vault of the Genie! Join the entire Adventure Society to find the fabled Vault of the Genie) Base Camp The base camp represents a player's unique base camp, which could be customized by moving and adding different items (buildings, decor, animals, characters), and upgrading various structures for increased benefits. The base camp initially is covered in a lot of vegetation and rocks, which need to be cleared or moved for space to place more items. The base camp also includes docks for obtaining supplies from traders. Additional space in the base camp could be unlocked after certain levels were reached or items earned. Some of these spaces contained special base camp structures that were later made to be upgraded. When the Egyptian adventures were introduced, the base camp was changed from being just jungle themed to also include some desert areas for placing additional items and structures. In addition to maintaining their own base camp, players could visit the base camps of their neighbors (Facebook friends who also play the game). While visiting a neighbor's base camp, a player could do five actions per day to earn XP, coins, resources, or random item drops by visiting structures, or clearing the campsite. Visiting a neighbor's base camp would also reward the player with a small amount of XP, coins, and energy (up to a daily limit of neighbors visited). Even if a player had no friends playing the game, they had one default neighbor: Prof. Allen, whose camp had all the basic resources a player might need to accumulate. Base Camp Structures The base camp holds several different items and structures, and players can customize the appearance of their base camp: *Rocks and vegetation (which can be cleared for experience and coins) *Decorations (such as tents, camp furniture, pathways and fences, which can be bought with coins or adventure cash). *Reward structures: buildings and items that can be placed in a base camp as a reward for completing a mission. *Tool and gadget buildings. These buildings except for the Tool Shop will provide 2 XP and 25 coins for each visit after 24 hours of recharging. They may also randomly provide items used for crafting at their building. **Tool Shop (upgrading basic tools and purchasing gadgets). Can be upgraded to level 4. **Zoey's Tent (craft gadgets) **Indiana Jones's Tent (craft gadgets) **Sallah's Bazaar (upgrade Egyptian tools) **Belloq's Black Market (craft Egyptian gadgets) **Tibetan Tool Yurt (upgrade Tibetan tools) **Trip's Gadget Tent (craft Tibetan gadgets) **Unknown structure available for adventure cash only during limited time - Gadget buildings now drop completed gadgets instead of crafting items when visited. *Resource buildings: **Well (provides water). Can be upgraded to level five to provide more water each day. **Farm (provides food). Can be upgraded to level five to provide more food each day. **Fuel Depot (provides fuel). Can be upgraded to level five to provide more fuel each day. **Supply Drop (provides supplies). can be upgraded to level five to provide more supplies each day. *Energy-related structures: **Coffee Plant (provides 6-14 energy daily based on how many friends respond to requests) **Windmill (increases energy max by one for each consecutive day visited, up to 12). Can be upgraded to level three. **Hyrdo plant (creates 2 energy from 20 water and 2,000 coin, up to 12 energy daily). Can be upgraded to level four. **Field kitchen (creates 2 energy from 20 food and 2,000 coin, up to 12 energy daily). Can be upgraded to level four. **Generator (creates 2 energy from 20 fuel and 2,000 coin, up to 12 energy daily). Can be upgraded to level four. **Fountain of Youth (improves your energy regeneration rate, from 1 unit every 7 minutes to 1 unit every 5 minutes). Can be upgraded to level four. *Base Camp Structures appearing in extra spaces - give 550 coin each visit after recharging for 24 hours: **Ruins Site (gives XP, can be upgraded to level four where it provides 1,000 XP on each day's visit) **Feathered Serpent Site (gives crafting items, can be upgraded to level four where it provides four crafting items on each day's visit) **Ziggurat Site (gives items required for upgrading buildings, can be upgraded to level four where it provides three building items on each day's visit) **Column Site (gives decor items, can be upgraded to level four) **Adventure Society Biplane (gives biplane parts, can be upgraded to level three, upgrading required for Triangle Islands adventure) **Abandoned Mine *Animals that provide experience, coins, or other rewards. These recharge every 24 hours. **Animals that provide coins: Fluffy the Ewe, Sleepy the Sloth, Smokey the Canary, Flippy the Frog, Steamy the Salamander, Oscar the Baby Seal (limited time exclusive if a donation was made to a clean water charity) **Animals that provide experience: Roosevelt the Monkey, Scarlett the Macaw, Ozzy the Ocelot, Chaplin the Capybara, Fred & Frannie the Fennec Foxes, Cleo & Leon the Lions, Esther & Hoppy the Baladi Rabbits, Amy & Hoover the Anteaters, and Walter & Winnie the Woolly Mammoths **Other animals: Impeccable & Isis the Ibises (provide Egyptian glyphs), Mercenary Dog (provides keys, can only be bought with adventure cash in the Loose Ends mission) *Idols and other structures that provide rewards: **Egyptian Obelisk (various Egyptian keys every day, can be upgraded to level four) **Idol of Wealth (2 adventure cash every day) **Idol of Energy (4 energy every day) **Idol of Friendship (1 crew member every day) **Idol of Plenty (building upgrade, gadget crafting or mission parts every day) **Encryption Idol (1 Tibetan glyph every day) **Idol of Vigor (20 energy every 7 days) **Idol of Prosperity (2 parts every 2 days) **Idol of Endurance (15 energy every 5 days) **Abundance Idol (4 parts every 3 days) **Idol of Wisdom (3 Tibetan glyphs every 3 days) **The Thunderbird (2 energy pills upon placement) *Other structures and items: **Adventure mailbox (provides letters from Adventure Society and Indiana Jones) **Animal Kingdom (provides coins, can be placed after Rescued Animal Collection is completed) **Dig sites (can be purchased to help produce coins over different periods of time) **Emily's Zoology Tent (describes animals that can be added to the base camp, and where to find them) **Holiday tree (gives coin and presents, which could be redeemed during the 12 Days of Advent-ure for special items, including costumes and base camp decor) **Lucky Dragon Chest (gives special items, coins, energy and adventure cash after accumulating requested lotus blossoms and jade trinkets) **Prof. Allen's Artifact Tent (describes idols that can be added to the base camp, and where to find them) **Storage shed (can store unwanted base camp items, can be upgraded to level four to store more items) Challenges To encourage continued gameplay (and revenue through the sales of adventure cash), Zynga introduced several timed challenges over the lifespan of the game, with special rewards to those who met the challenge at the highest level. Challenges included tasks such as just picking up jade vases, or using dynamite on dynamite-only rocks, or hunting down snakes, or clearing vegetation off of suspicious rocks. These challenges often encouraged players to revisit old missions to find the best strategy for earning the top tier prizes. Top level rewards included tools at level 5 and 6, and sometimes even permanent bonuses in the game, such as having crew members stay for 4 energy instead of the base 3, or a skeleton key that would remain permanent and open any hidden hatch. Behind the scenes Adventure World was first released on Facebook in September 2011. A week later, it was announced that the Indiana Jones franchise would be introduced in the October of that year, which saw specific expeditions within the game tagged with the Indiana Jones name while Indiana Jones himself interacted with players via letter from his desk at the National Museum. The game's loading screen claimed that "Indy was coming in Oct!", however the notice was updated to omit the month by the time November rolled around and Zynga announced via their forums that the archaeologist's appearance in the game was still to be unveiled.Indiana Jones update: at Community Forums In-game, players were informed by letter that Jones was delayed by his plane having been shot down 'accidentally' over Havana.Adventure World Zoey's Tent: Everything you need to know at Games Blog On November 29, 2011, the game was renamed as Indiana Jones Adventure World and given a new introduction. Players were given the opportunity to encounter Indiana Jones in their gameplay, and new Indiana Jones storylines were introduced.The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku A Zynga press release that day revealed the game is set in 1934. Former LucasArts game designer, Hal Barwood, was credited for "Narrative Design" on the game,Hal Barwood credits at FiniteArts.com though he later stated that he grew frustrated by the design constraints brought about by the social platform demands of Zynga.Interview to Hal Barwood at El Recoveco del Geek Others who worked on the game include writer Steve Williams and designer Jonathan MyersZynga: Indiana Jones Adventure World was all about the story at blog.games.com. As the game grew in popularity, the designers made modifications to the game based on player feedback. Missions consuming prerequisite amounts of supplies, water, food, and fuel, often slowed down the amount of missions that could be attempted, and newer missions eliminated these requirements, and players were given the opportunity to have upgradeable buildings to provide all three basic resources, instead of having to visit friends' base camps to get the ones they lacked. Additional adventures were introduced from December 2011 through fall 2012, including quests that were focused around different holidays, though these missions were permanent additions to the game. Timed challenges were also introduced to provide replay ability to existing missions. At different times, tweaks to the game were tested on small segments of the player base, including such options as the ability to quit a mission before the time ran out. Later changes to the game based on player feedback included the ability to sell back pieces of camp decor, including dig sites, as players no longer needed lower level items in their camp to raise coins, and the generator/hydro plant/field kitchen to use up the now vast surpluses of fuel/water/fuel and excess coins that would otherwise be wasted due to caps on each of those. After the announcement that the game would be discontinued, no new missions or content were created. This left several unfinished segments of the game, including "Emily's Research" in Emily's Zoology Tent, and Heroic versions of the Safari Showdown and Poacher Problems missions. It is suspected that the game was discontinued due to Disney's purchase of Lucasfilm, as Disney owns another social network game developer, Playdom, but could also be attributed to a declining user baseZynga shuts down Indiana Jones Adventure World at InsideSocialGames.com as Zynga planned to retire several games at the start of 2013Zynga, Electronic Arts Shutting Down Games on Facebook at AllThingsD.com. Continuity Set in 1934, Indiana Jones Adventure World appears to contradict both Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx and Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (which already contradicted each other) by crediting John Allen with the destruction of the First Emperor of China's tomb. Secret of the Sphinx was the first source to depict Indiana Jones uncovering the tomb, also set in 1934, and he does so again in Emperor's Tomb in 1935. While the game doesn't specify when in 1934 it takes place, the mention of a duel between Indiana Jones and René Emile Belloq would set it after the Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth novel in which that event occurs. Adventure World provides no in-game explanation for the presence of El Dorado in Central America (the map depicts its location in Mexico), which was in place before the game took on the ''Indiana Jones'' license. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull established that El Dorado is Akator in Brazil, first seen by Indiana Jones in 1957. While Adventure World isn't the first Expanded Adventures source to show an El Dorado separate to that in the film, it is the first to do so after the implementation of Lucasfilm Ltd.'s Indycron continuity database, designed to keep Indiana Jones continuity consistent. The Royal Library of Alexandria includes a reference to Nur-Ab-Sal and Atlantis, which Indiana Jones will seek out five years later in Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis. Jones and Colonel Musgrove briefly discuss the library itself in 1941's Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer. Jones mentions the 1929 Jastro Expedition from Fate of Atlantis, and his time spent on Easter Island from Indiana Jones and the Interior World. The game also sees players entering the Great Sphinx, which Indiana Jones and Sallah do in Secret of the Sphinx while looking for the Omega Book. Adventure World features the first ever appearance of Dr. Forrestal alive and well, thirty years after his corpse was first seen in the opening of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Since then, Forrestal was only mentioned in sources. Major Eaton appears for the first time outside of the film as well. The game also boasts the first canonical appearance of Crystal Skull's Harold Oxley after the movie's release. Marcus Brody's deceased wife gets a name, Elizabeth, after first being mentioned in Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils. Notes and references External links *Indiana Jones Whips His Way onto Adventure World! at Zynga.com *Adventure World at Facebook.com *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9BuYGNvDEE&feature=channel_video_title Indiana Jones Adventure World trailer] at YouTube.com *The New Indiana Jones prequel isn't a movie, it's a Zynga Facebook game at Kotaku * *Adventure World Wiki *FarmVille meets Indiana Jones for real in Adventure World soon at Blog.Games.com * Zynga to add Indiana Jones to its Adventure World social game at VentureBeat.com Category:Computer and Video Games